Wanna make a bet? Part 2, Night at the movies
by Vamp lover94
Summary: One-Shot! Well, this is the sequel to my other One-Shot, Wanna make a bet? this is what happens when you lose a bet in the Cullen house. Please R&R! Part 2 of 2
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Vamp Lover94 is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Flash back….**_

_**(Jasper's POV)**_

_Later that night Emmett and I were in the living room playing some shooting COD (Call Of Duty) on the Xbox 360. "Hey Jasper, Wanna make a bet?" He asked me. "Sure. Why not?" I told him. "What's the bet?" I asked. "How many people do you think Bella will kill in her first year?" Emmett asked? I laughed, "I'll say over a hundred." That made Emmett laugh, "Well buddy, I think you're a little high. I'll say….maybe a few dozen." "You're on. What does the loser have to do?" I asked. _

_**(Emmett's POV)**_

_I thought for a moment then I had the perfect idea. "How about the loser has to dress up in one of Rosalie's dresses and has to go to the movies with the girls." I told him while holding back my laughter. _

_Jasper sat there for a moment before he said, "You're on." With that we shook hands and continued on with our game._

**One year after Bella's transformation. **

**(Jasper's POV)**

I was lying down on my bed reading one of my favorite books while Alice sat at her desk sketching a new dress design when out of nowhere she starts laughing hysterically.

"What is it darlin'?" I asked her. She walked over to me and sat down on the bed. "Do you remember that bet you and Emmett made a little over a year ago?" She asked me. I thought back trying to remember which bet, but Emmett and I had made so many I didn't know which one she was referring too.

"Which bet?" I asked. "The one about how many people Bella would kill in her first year as a vampire." She told me. I immediately stiffened when I realized that I had lost the bet. "Please don't tell him, Alice." I begged. "If you loved me at all, you would not tell him."

But all Alice did was laugh. "If you look back at the bet you will realize that Emmett lost as well. Bella didn't kill anyone, so you both lost." She giggled then got up and ran down to Emmett and Rosalie's room.

**(Emmett's POV)**

I had just entered mine and Rosalie's room when I noticed Rosalie and Alice laughing their heads off. "What?" I asked them. "We are going to the movies honey." Rosalie told me.

I gave her a confused look then asked, "What's so funny about that?" "Because you have to wear one of Rosalie's dresses." Alice said between giggles. I gave them another confused look then remembered the bet Jasper and I had made. "But…but Jasper lost." I said. "Actually you both lost. Considering Bella didn't kill anyone. So you and Jasper both have to wear dresses tonight." Rosalie told me.

"Fine. But I get to pick out the dress I have to wear." I told them. "Me too." Jasper said. I didn't even know he had entered the room. "Well we will leave you boys to get dressed. We'll meet you downstairs when you're ready to go." Rosalie said, and then she and Alice walked out of the room.

**(Jasper's POV)**

A half an hour later Emmett and I were walking down the stairs wearing our dresses. We looked ridiculous, especially Emmett because he was way too big to be wearing one. She's going to be so mad that we ruined two of her dresses.

As we reached the living room, I immediately noticed that the whole family was there.

We stopped in the doorway and everyone busted up laughing. Nessie ran over to us and said, "Uncle Emmett, you look very pretty." Then she turned to me. "You too, Uncle Jasper." This only made everyone laugh harder.

"Alright. Alright. Let's get this over with." I said as I started heading over to the garage door. As I made my way into the garage I walked over to Rosalie's BMW and got in. A minute later Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice joined me and we set off for the movies.

"So, what do y'all want to see?" I asked the others. "Fast Five." Emmett said. "No. We get to pick." Alice told us. "Yea. You guys got us into this, so Alice and I get to pick what movie we see." Rosalie added. "We are going to see Pitch Perfect." Alice announced.

When we arrived at the movie theater everyone was staring at us. I tried to ignore all the emotions the people were feeling as we made our way over to the ticket counter. "How may I help you?" The young teenage boy asked us while obviously trying to hold back his laughter.

"Four tickets for Pitch Perfect." Rosalie told him while I just stood there glaring at the boy. "Okay. That will be twenty-four dollars." He told us. Rosalie handed him her credit card and a minute later he handed it back along with our tickets.

We then made our way to our theater room and found seats near the back. "I hate this!" I hissed at Emmett. "Why couldn't you have found something less humiliating for the loser to do?" "I'm sorry. I just figured you would be the one losing." He told me. "Whatever." I said as I sat down next to Alice.

When the movie was over we quickly exited the theater and made our way over to the car. "I am so glad this is over." Emmett said as he got into the car. "Me too." I told him. "Me three." Alice said while looking at me. "You do not look good in a dress. Especially that one." She added with a giggle.

"Yea. Yea. Yea. I know what I look like. And you have my word that you will never see me in a dress ever again." I told her. "I don't know. I kind of like mine." Emmett said. We all turned toward him and he busted out laughing. "I'm kidding. I absolutely hate this thing. I'm going to burn it when we get home."

**(Emmett's POV)**

As we walked into the house I immediately ran up to my room and ripped off the dress and put on my own clothes. Then I ran to the backyard and started making a bonfire. Once it was a good size I threw the dress into it. Out of nowhere Jasper appeared and threw in his too.

"So. I'm thinking we need to put more thought into our bets from now on." I told him. "I completely agree." He looked over at me and shook his head. Then we both started laughing. "You know I'm going to have to get back at you." He told me.

I stopped laughing and asked, "Why?" "Because this is all your fault. You are the one who came up with both the bet and the whole dress thing. Therefore it is all your fault and I would like nothing more than to punish you for it." He told me. "Good luck with that. I bet you, you won't be able to do anything to me." I told him. "You're on." _Let the games begin_. I thought to myself.

**The End!**

**Please leave a review!**


	2. an

Hey y'all.

I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story. I have written five other stories and if you get the chance please check them out. Below are the list of all of my stories and the information about each one. So please read one or even all of them and let me know that y'all think.

**1. Wishes**

After Rayne Collins gets into a fight with her mom, she wakes up inside of one of her favorite books. What will she do? How will she get back home? These questions will be answered as you read this story. OC/OC Please, Please don't forget to leave a review

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 17 - Words: 30,105 – OC & OC - Complete

**2. Wanna make a bet?**

One-Shot! This is about how Emmett and Jasper came to making the bet in the Eclipse book. ! I hope y'all like it! And please don't forget to R&R! Part 1 of 2. SEQUEL NOW UP!

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,540 - Emmett & Jasper - Complete

**3. Wanna make a bet? Part 2, Night at the movies**

One-Shot! Well, this is the sequel to my other One-Shot, Wanna make a bet? This is what happens when you lose a bet in the Cullen house. Please R&R! Part 2 of 2

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,338 - Emmett & Jasper - Complete

**4. Rosalie and Alice go shopping!**

One-shot! The title pretty much says it all. Rose and Alice go shopping before the prom. PLEASE REVIEW.

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,129 - Rosalie & Alice - Complete

**5. Nightfall**

This is a story similar to Twilight. Alice Swan just moved to Forks, Washington to live with her dad after her mom got remarried. After moving to Forks she meets Jasper Hale, a quiet vampire. AND PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 16 - Words: 28,929 - Alice & Jasper - Complete

**6. Forever Love**

Azrael is a very powerful vampire, who lived for over 150 years by herself, could an old childhood friend bring her back from the destructive/killing life she has been living? Jasper/OC

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,909 – Jasper & OC – In progress

**7. First Light**

This story takes place during Eclipse. It starts about three weeks before Victoria attacks with her army. Alice is Bella's twin sister. Jasper/Alice. For more information read the first part of chapter one.

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Family/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 3,227 - Alice & Bella – In progress

**~Jessie **


End file.
